The Love I'm Not Used To
by wendykei
Summary: "A pair of warm, kind lips met mine, all of a sudden. Hundreds of our memories,; painful and happy ones, imaginary dates that made me cry into my slumber night after night flashed before my eyes. I closed my eyes to convince myself that I wasn't dreaming. Tears trickling down my face as his kiss melt my heart. Today, I am indeed, the happiest woman on earth." - Miyano Shiho.
1. Chapter 1: Shinichi-kun and Shiho-chan

Hi everybody!

I'm back with a new story :D First of all, thank you so much for the many loooveeess...that you give for As Long As You're Happy! I hope this story won't disappoint you and I'll work even harder to bring move warm and lovely stories for beloved couple here, heehee...So please enjoy the new chapter and I'll update more very soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used in the story. All copyrights owned by Aoyama Gosho-sensei.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: SHINICHI-KUN AND SHIHO-CHAN**

**Kudou Shinichi**

"Meow...meow..."

_Ugh, must be that little kitten again! So noisy that it wakes me up for the past four days without fail!_

"Meowwww...meowww...MEOWWW..."

_That's it_, I thought. Grunting, I dragged myself out of the strangely ultra comfortable bed. Strange because it only gets THAT comfortable in the morning, especially during this chilling weather. Ah, autumn must be just around the corner.

Half-asleep, I dragged the curtains open. A bright, gleaming golden streaks of sunny Sunday morning sneaked through the glass window. Focusing my sight, I looked for the problematic cat that was supposed to be sitting on the wall partition which separates Agasa Hakase's and my house.

Except that there was more than a cat which caught my eyesight...

"Good kitty, cute kitty... You must be very hungry, yeah? Seems like you have just recently entered the area, don't think I've seen you before," she said, while stroking the orange kitten that is now busy slurping a bowl of milk. I smiled. Now that it's bright, I could clearly see what a beauty my partner in crime is.

Though it seems that the beauty doesn't dampen her Woman in Black sense. Within 10 seconds, she noticed that I was watching her intently, smiling like an idiot. I waved at her. To my astonishment, she looked at me with her usual cold expression. Though I was sure she almost casted her rare smile at that split second.

I went back to my bed, planning to catch a few more minutes of sleep, when a message came into my phone.

_Haibara Ai: Breakfast?_

Ah, I have yet to change her contact name. I should do it soonest. _OK, _I replied. Quickly, I jumped out of the bed, washed myself up, and made my way to Hakase's house. He finally fixed that bloody front door.

There she was. In her pajamas, wearing her gorgeous brunette hair. I invited myself to the dining table where she laid food for the both of us.

"Is Hakase not joining?" I asked.

"Nope. He went out real early. Which is why I asked if you want breakfast as I've made food for two," she said, cold as usual. I felt a slight pang of disappointment when I heard that. Although I know it's too much to hope that she is specially preparing breakfast the next morning after I confessed my love to her.

"I've been thinking... Now that we are both back to our adult state, can I perhaps...start calling you...Shiho-chan?"

She choked on her fish upon hearing _Shiho-chan_. I quickly passed her some serviettes and a glass of water.

"Where did that come from?!" she blurted out as soon as she came back to her senses. I was getting a little confused there.

"Well, aren't you..." I felt a little heat on my cheeks,"...my girlfriend?"

She looked at me, her cheeks turned red. She then looked at her rice bowl to hide her shy smile and red face. I smirked and lifted her face up.

"What did I tell you last night? Don't look away. I want to see you. Everything about you, I want to see..."

"Oh, please stop. Don't remind me, it's too embarrassing!" she said, her shy smile turned into a giggle.

I pressed on, "So? I'll take it as a yes then. Shiho-chan for me and…Shinichi-kun for you."

Sighing, she looked at me, "Whatever you want to do…"

"Say my name then…"

"Eh?"

_"Shiho-chan!"_

Her cheeks turned red again. "Hai, hai, _Shinichi-kun!_"

My heart ballooned with happiness upon hearing my name said with that sweet voice. She giggled and shook her head over my idiotic response.

"Oh by the way, " I continued as she walked into the kitchen with the empty bowls, "are you free this Friday?"

"Ummm…should be. Why is there something going on?"

"Uh no…It's the day after my entrance examination. Was just wondering if…you know…you want to go out with me? Let's watch a movie, get some food, or something?"

Silence. I wondered if she heard me right…

"Shiho-chan?"

"Mo…movie and fo…food, you said?"

"Yeah, I mean I really want to celebrate the end of entrance exam misery with you," I continued while walking up to her. I saw her blushing, and I thought of teasing her even further.

"And…you know…it will be our first date."

"Da...date? Chotto mate, Shinichi-k…"

I cut her sentence by giving a peck on her lips.

"Alright, see you on Friday then. Ja ne, _Shiho-chan!_" I said as I made my way out of the house, leaving her completely flustered.

Seems like I would have a lot of fun with this brunette girl of mine…

* * *

Naughty, naughty Shinichi! :P What do you think of this first chapter? Please give me your generous review :) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: That Spring, The Love Blooms

Hi every one!

I'm back with a new chapter! The first date is here, what's going to happen with our newly minted couple? Sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THAT SPRING, THE LOVE BLOOMS**

**Miyano Shiho**

Let me get this straight.

Kudou Shinichi was my first boyfriend. The last time I'd been loved was when Akemi-neechan was still alive, and that was two years ago. For the past two years, I could only watch Shinichi from afar, constantly feeling small and jealous when he was with Ran-san. From the look of it, Shinichi really knew how to treat his girl as though she was the prettiest in the world.

Which, let me tell you, I wasn't not comfortable with it.

Imagine living half your life being scared, and then suddenly you were free, with a bonus of a handsome and lovely boyfriend who didn't hesitate in acting aggressively towards you. Weird, right? It's something that I was totally not used to, being in a lovey-dovey relationship. If Akemi-neechan was alive, I would have flooded her with questions on how she managed her relationship with Akai-san.

Though, lying about not purposely preparing breakfast for him while in fact I woke up at dawn to get it done may not be a good idea after all. I could sense a disappointment in him when I said it was an extra portion of breakfast because Agasa-hakase didn't eat.

Urgh, I thought getting together with him would be the best thing in the world! Who knew it made me restless and sleepless. Since that Saturday night, I hadn't been able to sleep well, thinking what I should do to show him that I loved him. More than he loved me.

Sigh…

* * *

**Friday, the first date...**

"Nope. This is not good, too. Nope, I look fat in this. Nope, black will only remind him of the Black Organisation…"

I've been ransacking my wardrobe for at least fifteen minutes now. More than ten clothes were thrown lifelessly on my bed. I searched online on first date outfit, and it seems like girls must appear with something that they look cute in.

The thing is, I didn't have such cute outfit. No scientists in their right mind would buy a tank-top and miniskirt, thinking that they would have a date at the end of the week. Never happened.

Eventually, I settled with a white cotton dress and bright orange jacket. It's the first day of spring, after all. I could appear brighter than I usually was, hoping that nobody would make a fuss out of it…

"You look very bright and pretty, Ai-kun! Date night with Shinichi?"

Ah, of course. When I said "nobody", that excluded this busybody old grandfather. I forced a smile and dry laughter.

"Ahaha…yes Hakase. I'll be late today, please don't wait up. I have the house key, too."

"Yes, of course, stay as late as you want. After all you are with Shinichi, not some other guys. It's easy to punish him if anything ever happens to you…"

It's scary how he said all those with a smile on his face…

Shinichi picked me up exactly at 3 pm, as promised. He looked handsome, as usual, in black T-Shirt and jeans, coupled with his favourite blue jacket. It seemed like he passed his driving test, as he was driving his dad's car that had been staying at the garage for the past few years.

"Where are we going by the way? Amusement park? Mall?" I asked when he began to drive off. He snorted, to my big surprise.

"Amusement park? Mall? That's boring, my dear. Just sit tight and you will know when we reach the place."

"Oh sure then, Mr Mysterious Detective. I hate it when you act all mysterious like this," I said, scowling at him. He let out a short laughter that I love, while ruffling my locks.

We basically talked about everything under the sun during the drive. During his Conan days, Shinichi was always playful and funny, but I've never heard him cracked so many jokes in less than an hour. When he finally parked his car, a smile formed on my face.

"Seems familiar?" Shinichi said, with a satisfied smile in his face. I remembered his question that Saturday night, when we walked back from Teitan Primary School home.

"_So, when was the first time you realized that you were in love in me? Like, when you finally told yourself that you fell in love with me?" _

"_Tsk. How can you ask a girl that kind of question? That's rude!"_

"_Just tell me…Ah, you wanted me to guess? Hmm…let's see, when I saved you from that exploding bus?"_

"_Booo…wrong. You don't have to guess. I'll tell you. It was at Sumida Aquarium, when we had excursion together with the other 1-B kids…"_

"_Really? On such a normal day? That's surprising. I thought it would be on a day that I acted like your hero or something…"_

"_Well, yeah, keep wishing…"_

And so, Mr Mysterious Detective brought me to the first place that I fell in love with him. On such a normal day. If only he knew that his "normal" self was the one that I loved most…

Seems like this first date would be more enjoyable than I expected it to be. All smile, I followed Shinichi in the ticket queue.

"Ah re? Shinichi?"

Both Shinichi and I turned to look at the source of the voice. It was a girl. _The girl._

Oh dear...

* * *

So who's "the girl" that made Shiho all nervous? Thanks for all your reviews, and keep 'em coming for this chapter too!


	3. Chapter 3: Just The Way We Are

**Hey guys! So sorry for not being a great updater of my stories! I just started a new job, so I hope you guys understand :) Thanks for the review, taking them all in and hopefully the story will improve and you will love it even more as it goes by! Now who's the girl that made the both of them stunned? Let's check it out here!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: JUST THE WAY WE ARE **

**Shinichi Kudou**

"Ran?"

There she was, smiling brightly as always. She looked at Shiho and I excitedly, as if meeting an old friend that she had not seen for ages.

"Wh-what are you doing here...are you alone?"

Not sure why I stammered. Probably because I caught the sight of Shiho lowering her head upon seeing Ran.

"Oh no, I was with Sonoko, but we bumped into Makoto-san who happened to be with his nephew here. So...well they have not met each other for long. I told them I'm okay by myself!"

I was still unsure why I was feeling very anxious. Probably because Shiho went all quiet after she has been a sweet girl all day.

"How about you? Oh wait..." Ran gave us a playful snigger, "must be on your date? Ah, I'm so sorry for distracting!" she continued, ended her sentence with a wink at Shiho, who, by the way, seemed to be very interested in something on the ground. She eventually looked at Ran, and I had a little goose bump at the back of my neck.

_That smile_, I thought, _that sarcastic smile that I always see in Haibara when she is totally unhappy!_

"Ahahaha...yes Ran-san, this is our first date. Anyway, Shinichi," she nudged me, a little too hard, "I'm going to the ladies for a sec. Go ahead and walk around, I'll call you when I'm done..."

That is the tone of voice that Haibara used on me. All the time.

And I thought she had a change in personality by being all sweet towards me all day. Or wearing a dress that doesn't seem to be what she will wear during her Haibara days.

_Girls..._

**Ran Mouri**

I watched Shiho-chan walking away with a pang of guilt. Is she angry that I'm here? Well, maybe I SHOULDN'T be here in the first place. It was their first date, and here I am, waving at her new boyfriend who, for the record, used to confessed his love to me many years ago in front of Big Ben.

"Shinichi...Shouldn't we just wait here until she comes back?" I suggested. I would be very angry to see my new boyfriend walking with another girl if I were her.

"It's okay. I don't know how long she will take. When she was Haibara, it usually took a short while. Now that she is Shiho, I don't know..."

I walked with him in silence. My childhood friend seems to be confused - but what could confuse this genius detective? He who has never failed to solve any mystery, he who always knows how to read people's heart and mind? Which person had ever escaped his scrutiny when he put his heart into it?

_Oh right, _I thought, _he is never able to guess the heart of a woman he loves._

"Shi...Shiho-chan...looks like she changed," I said.

"Beats me. Not that I don't like her this way. I always like her, no matter how she behaves, how she dresses up. Although it seems like she is not...being herself. That she is not comfortable with herself, and around me..." said Shinichi.

I smiled knowingly. He is as clueless as always.

We watched the fish swimming energetically, when I realised that Shiho has been gone for a tad too long. It's been at least fifteen minutes. Shinichi seemed to realise it too, as he constantly checked his phone.

"I wonder where she goes? Is the toilet really that far?" he finally said. I was about to suggest him to make a call to her, but an idea stopped me from doing so.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't think she got lost...she's never got lost before. I'll look for her for you, alright? Keep your phone in your hand, I'll call you when I find her!"

_I must talk to her_, I told myself, _I must tell her something important. Something that Shinichi will never tell her anytime soon, yet she has to know about it soon!_

She did not go to the toilet. No way in hell. That's a trick that women use when they want to get out of sticky situations. I was worried that she has left, and that she thought her perfect first date had been ruined. I kept walking, sometimes broke into small run, to find Miyano Shiho. The sun was almost set when I finally found her sitting on an outdoor bench, facing the sunset.

Slowly, I walked up to her.

"Can I sit here?" She was startled at my question. What a beauty. No doubt she is an intelligent woman, too. No wonder Shinichi fell so hard for her.

"Sure." That tone. That was the Haibara tone that I knew.

"I'm sorry for ruining your date. I didn't mean to. I saw Shinichi, I called up to him, and then I realised that you were there. I'm really sorry..."

Silence. I looked up to her, and her expression look just like the cold, brunette little girl that I knew.

"I don't know," she finally said, breaking the silence, "I would have probably ruined it, too. I don't know how to behave on a first date, anyway. I don't know how to behave like a good girlfriend. I half-expected Shinichi to walk away in anger on our first date..."

The spring wind blows as she finished her sentence. I was stunned by her confession. I thought it was just a mere jealousy, seeing her new boyfriend, that she had longed for for years, being greeted and greeted back his former crush.

"And...and I thought if I could just be a sweet girl, a girlfriend who cooks meal for him, a girl who wears pretty dresses - he will love me. Because that is the kind of girl that...that he used to love..."

Her voice grew weaker as she finished her sentence. This whole entire thing was way more complicated than I thought. She was trying to be...me. To look and behave like me, because Shinichi used to love me, and she thought that Shinichi would love her if she did what I did.

I knew then why people said love made you stupid.

**Shiho Miyano**

Ran-san smiled as she hung up her phone call with Shinichi. She packed her bag, told me that Shinichi would pick me up, and left. Then, she suddenly turned to look at me and said, "Remember my last."

Her last? That I should just be myself? That I shouldn't try act like someone else, which makes me feel uncomfortable?

I sighed. Didn't know being in a relationship was this confusing. I would choose making stupid drugs over this.

Then again, I've never been in relationship before, yet I've made drugs half my life. That's probably why I'm so good at the latter, yet so clueless at the former.

"Shihoooooooooo!"

_That stupid guy! Shouting my name like that in public! What the hell is he thinking?! _I thought to myself as I ran towards him, to stop him from announcing my name to the whole world.

"Kudou-kun!"

He stopped, turned to look at me, and gave me an irritated face.

"Is the toilet really that far?" he said, in a bratty tone that he used on me every time Conan was irritated.

_Clueless as always. What did I expect?_

"Yes, and I found that bench over there really comfortable. Problem?" I blurted out. I thought he wouldn't like the way I spoke to him, but I did it anyway, after hearing him speaking like Conan.

To my surprise, he walked up to me with a wide grin. _That _Conan grin that I fell in love with.

"That's better," he said.

"What?"

"The way you talk to me. That's more like the brunette girl that I know. The one I fell in love with."

I stood quietly, stunned.

So this was what Ran meant by Shinichi loved someone for who the person was, not for what the person looked like. That I should just be myself, instead of trying to be like her.

And...that Shinichi _could _be trying to be a good boyfriend, too, making me feel even more uncomfortable with this relationship. I knew she was a bright girl, but I never thought she would be able to read people so much.

I snorted, "Whatever you wish."

The beautiful red sky followed us as we walked to Shinichi's car. Shinichi teased me that I was being "too sweet for his liking", and I replied with how he was scared of me when I was Haibara. We bickered, and we might not look like a loving couple, but that's okay. For we loved each other just the way we were.

* * *

**So yes, that's that! Hopefully this chapter is better than the previous ones! Next chapter will be a new theme, so stay tune for more :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Woman in Black's Secret

**Hi all,**

**Here's another chapter of this story! What happens when Haibara is away, and Shinichi is SUPPOSED to take care of the house for her? Sit back and enjoy! Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE WOMAN IN BLACK'S SECRET**

**Shinichi Kudou**

I took another spoonful of cereals as I watched her squeezing one dress after another into her tiny luggage. For sure, some force would be needed to close that luggage later on, but that doesn't stop her from placing a few other things inside. I've always wondered why my mum took a long time to pack for our trips, and I think I found out why.

As she struggled to zip up the luggage, I couldn't stand to watch anymore. I stood and walked up to her, pushed the top of her luggage, and was about to zip it up when she opened her mouth to complain.

"I told you I don't need…"

"…my help?" I finished her sentence as I zipped up her luggage. Her lips are pursed as she glared at me.

"Fine, pay me back then. Get me some football-related souvenirs. After all, it's the UK. It won't be hard to find. Alright, Haibara?" I said. She turned away – her brunette locks looking beautiful as always.

"Alright, Kudou-kun. I'll do that. Then we are even."

I sank back to the dining chair and gobbled the rest of the cereal. It got more comfortable as we are back to "Kudou-kun" and "Haibara", and that she was back to her not-so-cute attitude. But that's the girl I fell in love with, and I did not wish for her to change. As I washed the dish, I heard Agasa-hakase opening the front door, dragging his own luggage.

"Are you going already, Hakase?"

"Ah, yes Shinichi. Please help me look after this house. You can sleep over here if you want to, or if you want Akai-san to stay over that's fine with me too…"

"NOT FINE WITH ME! Let him stay in your place if you want to, and you can stay here," Haibara startled me with her sudden remarks. I guess she still couldn't trust on the man who used to date her sister completely.

"Alright, okay. I can watch two houses together, that's fine with me. Oh by the way, I can use anything that is in your house, right?" said I, as I walked towards the door to give a proper send off to Haibara and Hakase.

"Touch my computer and you are a corpse, Kudou-kun," Haibara said. I smiled at my partner in crime.

"That's a very comforting good bye, eh?" I gave her a small peck on her cheek which startled her. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks reddened slightly as a little smile tinged her lips. For some reasons, that little smile made my cheeks felt warmer.

"Get lost…" she said, with the smile that couldn't seem to leave her lips. I waved my hand as she and Hakase entered the cab.

"I love you too, Haibara!"

* * *

**Afternoon, Agasa-hakase's house**

Who would've thought that her tireless research on APTX 4869 would bring Haibara and Agasa-hakase to the UK for a new medicine presentation? Haibara managed to modify the drug and made it into a soon-to-be popular ingredient in most anti-aging cosmetics. I told her to give me some credits as I played a big part in the creation of both APTX 4869 and its antidote. She told me to get lost. That's my girl, indeed.

_Ding…_

_Hmm…seems like an email came in, _I thought as I stood up to check on Haibara's computer. So much for telling people to not touch her computer when she didn't even switch it off. I raised my eyebrows as I read the email's subject.

"'A letter from...one year ago…me?'"

Completely forgotten about Haibara's warning, I clicked on the mail. And, to my dismay, her computer was password protected.

_Of course, Shinichi. This is Haibara we are talking about…_

I clicked on the "Password Hint" option, and to my surprise and delight, it says "Sherlock Holmes. 4 letters 4 numbers". Ha! There's nothing that I didn't know about Sherlock Holmes!

_Just you wait, Haibara. I'll find out what cheeky thing you are doing such as writing email to yourself!_

I began trying out combinations after combinations. From easy to remember dates to the smallest details that only a Sherlock Holmes major fan knew, I tried them all. However, none of them worked. Before I knew it, I was already at my ninth try. Should I get the next one wrong, her computer would be locked forever and Haibara would've found out that I tried opening her personal email. She would not hesitate to murder me on the spot when that happened...

_Ding dong…ding dong…ding dong…_

Someone rang the bell to my house. I walked up to the window that looked over my house, and saw a dark-skinned high school boy ringing the bell continuously.

"Oi, Hattori! What are you doing there?" I called up to him. He craned his neck and gave me a surprised look.

"What are YOU doing there, at someone else's house?"

"Hakase and Haibara are both away. I'm taking care of this house. Wait up; I'll open the gate for you. Come over…"

As Hattori walked around the house, he gave small exclamations at the unique, weird, and cool inventions scattered around the house. I served him some tea, and looked back at the computer screen.

"So? What are you here for?" I asked.

"Just to visit you. What, now that you are back to Kudou Shinichi I can't even visit you? I bet you are now enjoying your honeymoon with Ran-neechan, right?"

That's when I realised that I haven't told Hattori that I'm currently dating Haibara instead of Ran, "Actually, Hattori...I, uh...I'm dating Haibara now..."

The tea cup stopped halfway as it made its way to Hattori's lips. He stared at me blankly, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. I grinned as I told him the entire story of how I found out that I fell in love with Haibara, and how my relationship with Ran had gone cold in the past two years. The tea cup made it back to the table for Hattori was afraid that he would drop it in astonishment.

"EHHH?! So you are now dating that little-neechan? What kind of plot twist is this – Kudou Shinichi is dating a former Black Organization member?!"

I let out a dry laughter at his remarks.

"Tell me about it…When I first met her 2 years ago, all I knew was that I had to protect her so that she can give me the antidote. Who knows that it develops into something else entirely different…"

Hattori went quiet as he sipped the hot green tea. I looked back at the computer screen, and I had a sudden idea.

"Oi Hattori, can you help me out with something? I have a mystery that I can't seem to solve…"

The word "mystery" definitely perked him up. I explained about the email to him, and about the password. He sniggered at the end of my explanation.

"In conclusion, if you get the password wrong one more time, your little-neechan girlfriend will murder you when she is back on Saturday?"

"Thanks for concluding the obvious, but yes, that's what's going to happen."

Hattori and I proceeded to list a few possible answers, but one was less likely than the previous. I had also tried most of them in my nine tries and of course, none of them were correct.

"Wait, Kudou. Does this little-neechan like Sherlock Holmes in the first place?" asked Hattori.

"Well she knows about Sherlock Holmes, but not as crazy over it as I do. That's why I was surprised when her hint...was...Sherlock…OH!"

Hattori stared at me, confused, as I quickly typed the 8-character password. At last, I unlocked her computer and able to access the damn email.

"Didn't expect anything less from Hattori Heiji, indeed…"

"Huh? I don't get you. What did I say that serve as a hint? What's the relationship between that password and Sherlock Holmes? I don't get it…" said Hattori.

I minimized the email's window, planning to read it in detail later on.

"It hits me when you asked if she is even a big Sherlock Holmes' fan. All the passwords we have been trying on are those that are well-known to Sherlock Holmes' big fans. Now, her hint was Sherlock Holmes, but she is not a big fan. That only means the password is something that she LEARNED about Sherlock Holmes, most probably from me, because she doesn't even read the books…

"So I remember when she was stuck inside Haido City Hotel, she tried to copy some data from the Black Organization, and it was password protected. Back then, the drug was incomplete, and the organization called it the "incomplete detective". I told her to key in "Shellingford", as that was the name given by Arthur Conan Doyle before he eventually named it Sherlock Holmes…

"Thus, I deducted that "Sherlock Holmes" here means a complete drug, which she is going to present in the UK – and that's why the password. APTX4869."

I smiled triumphantly as Hattori looked at me, his jaw dropped.

"Didn't expect anything less from Kudou Shinichi, indeed…"

"That's my line, isn't it?"

I invited Hattori for a dinner at a nearby café to thank him for saving my life, literally. As I walked out the door, I looked back at the computer one last time, not able to contain the excitement of reading an email I wasn't supposed to. That's a detective instinct, after all…

* * *

**So, what is the email about exactly? Next chapter is coming up soon! Once again thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Haibara Ai's Kidnapping Case

Hi guys!

Hope you like the previous chapter! In this chapter, Haibara is kidnapped by two people donned in black outfit! Are the people from the Black Organisation still after her life? How will Shinichi step up to save her dear girlfriend? Sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Aoyama Gosho-sensei does :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: HAIBARA AI'S KIDNAPPING CASE**

**Haibara Ai**

I opened my eyes as the plane made its smooth landing at Narita Airport. Kudou-kun texted me a few days before and told me to "sleep as much as I can in the plane to avoid any jet lag". As if I didn't know that much; I studied in the US after all and had flown long distance often. Although I must say, it felt good knowing that Kudou-kun cared so much about me.

After collecting our luggages, Agasa Hakase and I made our way out to catch a cab home. To our astonishment, someone in the crowd held up a board that says "AGASA HIROSHI - IZU HOT SPRING". Curious, we went up to the person.

"Hello there, my name is Agasa Hiroshi. I didn't book any room at Izu hot spring, I assumed that I'm not the person you are looking for?"

The dark-skinned man face was half-hidden in a basketball cap. He answered Agasa Hakase, "Ah, sorry for the short notice. You have won a 2 days 1 night trip at our hot spring. We are from Beika Department Store, apparently your neighbour Kudou Shinichi submitted a lottery using your name. We have confirmed with Kudou-san, too, and he was the one who instructed me to pick you up from the airport today."

His voice and accent sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it. I looked at Agasa Hakase as his confused face turned into a delighted expression.

"Are you really? Wow, didn't know I would be so lucky! Ah, Ai-chan, why don't you follow me to the hot spring?" said Agasa Hakase.

"Sorry, but we only have one room left. I'm afraid that she won't be able to come with us, Agasa-san," the man in cap answered swiftly. I smiled and shrugged.

"Enjoy your trip, then, Hakase. I'll catch a cab and head home from here. Shinichi said that he is down with flu, so he won't be able to pick me up. I'll be fine, though, don't worry."

"Sorry about that, Ai-chan. Please take care, and take care of Shinichi, too. Call me if there's anything!" said Agasa Hakase, as he followed the dark-skinned man into a white sedan. I waved my hand, and walked towards the taxi stand to queue.

Probably because it was not even 11 am in a Saturday morning, the taxi stand was rather deserted. Only a few other people were around me, and even lesser were queuing for the cab. From afar, I saw a black limousine approaching the area - must be there to pick up some rich folks, I thought. A man and a woman, both donned in black from head to toe, were seen quickly exiting the luxurious vehicle. My eyes and the bespectacled, overweight woman's met, and before I knew it, my hands were strongly secured on my back, and a handkerchief full of chloroform was pressed over my mouth and nose, muffling my cries for help. I remembered seeing a sneer on the woman's face before I lost consciousness...

* * *

I woke up with a start. _Must be a dream_, I thought, _I must still be in the plane and dream about being captured by the men in black. There's no reason for them to still be around and try to capture me. We took them down. All of them are behind the bars right now._

"Oh? Awake aren't you...Sherry?"

It felt like a knife pierced my heart. Fear overwhelmed me as the overweight woman called me with the name that I haven't heard for a while. The name only those in the Black Organisation would know.

"What exactly are you planning to do? Your boss was captured. What are you playing at?" I said. I tried sitting up straight, but the woman shoved a gun on my face.

"Move and I will blast your brain in this car, little miss. And what do you mean by my boss was captured? Ha! The one you guys captured is not the big boss. My big boss is in the US, furious about the capture of the organisation members in Japan. We are rebuilding the organisation now - but first of all we will capture those who made our lives difficult before starting anew."

Chill ran down my spine. _I thought everything is over. Why is this happening right now?! But I shouldn't go down without a fight,_ I thought, as I quietly search for my handphone. During our fight with the Black Organisation, Kudou-kun and I had a secret way of contacting each other, which was saving each other's numbers as quick dial and call each other in a dire situation. Each of our phones can be tracked using the tracking glasses. I just had to do it, and I was sure Kudou-kun would come and save me.

A cheerful tone rang in the car. The woman dangled Kudou-kun's mobile phone in front of my face, laughing menacingly. My heart was thumping, wondering if they had captured Kudou-kun.

"Calling your dear boyfriend, eh? Hahahaha! Don't worry, little miss. He is already at the place where you will be, waiting for you..."

"You captured him then? Don't be too happy. Kudou Shinichi took down YOUR boss in Japan. If you think he would go down without a fight, your are wrong!" I retorted. Deep in my heart, I only wished that Kudou-kun was alive. I didn't care if they would take my life, as long as they spared Kudou-kun.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, little miss. You will see him soon. We will watch the lover's reunion, before we eliminate both of you. Hahahahaha!" said the woman, while still laughing like a maniac. The man in the driver's seat drove quietly, too quietly actually, for someone from the Black Organization. I couldn't even see where I was going as I was tied lying on the car seat.

* * *

The limousine stopped in an underground parking lot. The woman pulled me out of the car, and pushed me forward where I saw a thin, tall man standing. He was also donned in black from head to toe. I saw a menacing smile hidden below his black hat.

"Where's Kudou-kun? You told me I will see him? Where is he?" I demanded. I wanted to scream for help, but I knew better that they would quietly put me to sleep again and drove me somewhere far before they killed me if I did that.

"Hahaha...don't rush, little miss. Before that, why don't you meet our boss? The boss that you didn't manage to capture..." said the woman. The man who drove earlier pointed a gun on my temple, as I watched the thin man walking towards me. My heart felt as if it was ready to jump out of my chest anytime. The thin man removed his black robes, showing a black T-Shirt and blue jeans underneath. If I wasn't that scared, I would find it funny how the Black Organisation boss dressed like a 20 year old young man.

He stood in front of me, and removed his hat. I let out a startled cry, for I recognised the man, grinning from ear to ear, standing in front of me.

"Ku...Kudou-kun?!"

* * *

Oh no! Why is Shinichi there, claimed as the big boss of the Black Organisation? What kind of further plot twist are we expecting from this couple? A special review for this chapter - please make a guess; is that really Shinichi, or someone from BO disguised as Shinichi? And if it's really Shinichi, what is he doing there claiming as the big boss of BO? Keep the reviews coming alright? Thank you! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Deja Vu Date

**Hi all! Here's a new chapter for you to enjoy! Shinichi is the big boss of the Black Organisation? Who are exactly the woman and man who kidnapped Haibara? Sit back and enjoy as the story unveils! Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: DEJA VU DATE**

**Haibara Ai**

"Ku-Kudou-kun?"

The man who drove pulled the trigger, and...BAM!

A bouquet of red roses appeared in front of my face...

"Hey...what is...what are you...EXPLAIN YOURSELF, KUDOU SHINICHI!"

"Gomene, Ai-chan..." the overweight woman, opening her black robe and released at least a dozen of small pillows, looking perfectly trim afterwards. She then removed her spectacles and reached her chin area, before removing a rubber mask from her face. Her blonde, wavy locks fell perfectly on her shoulder. Her beautiful eyes looked at me apologetically.

"I told Shin-chan this is not a good idea, sigh, I really don't like treating Ai-chan that way! But, but..." she nudged the man beside her, who were still holding the bouquet of red roses, "Yusaku supported him and said that a mystery writer's future daughter-in-law should experience a fake kidnapping at least once. Mou, gomene Ai-chan. Come on, darling, say sorry to Ai-chan, too!"

"Haibara-san..." now the man spoke, after removing his rubber mask, looking exactly like Kudou-kun, only about 20 years older and with a trimmed mustache, "first of all please accept this bouquet. And of course, I'm sorry for scaring you. All these are Shinichi's idea, my wife and I are just playing a support role..."

I took the flower bouquet. I caught Kudou-kun walking towards me with the corner of my eye, and I glared at his grinning face.

"So, all these are fake? This is a fake kidnapping? Orchestrated by you, Kudou-kun?!"

"BINGO!" he said, without looking slightly apologetic. The relieve that I felt earlier slowly turned into a surge of anger.

"How about Hakase? Where is he now? Who is that guy who picked him up earlier?!"

"Ah, Hakase? Probably he is enjoying the hot spring at Izu right now. But, I'm surprised you didn't recognise Hattori Heiji...I thought his dark skin and accent would have given it away!"

Still grinning, he turned to his parents, "Thank you, Dad and Mum. I'll take care of Haibara from here on. You guys can make your way to prepare for your flight tonight."

"Roger, Shin-chan. Ah before that, Ai-chan," said Yukiko-obasan as she removed the loosely tied rope from my wrist and ankle, "I'll put your luggage in our house since I don't have the key to Agasa Hakase's house alright? We will be flying back to LA tonight, so you can stay over if you want to," said Yukiko-obaasan as she winked at me. The couple then made their way to the car and drove away, before I could even fathom what had happened exactly. I felt an arm rested on my right shoulder, and I saw that bratty grin as I turned my head to the arm's owner.

"Let's get some ice cream to calm your nerves, alright? I'm sorry for doing this fake kidnapping, Haibara. I hope I didn't scare you off too much," he said. I brushed his arm off from my shoulder, however followed him out of the car park while complaining.

"What do you mean 'you hope you didn't scare me off too much'?! Can you imagine how scared I was when they took me away, and told me that they had captured you? And that they are rebuilding the damn organisation after they eliminate the both of us?! Why exactly are you doing this fake kidnapping...ah re?" I stopped my questioning as an image suddenly flashed in my mind.

_"First of all, I will fake kidnap him to an amusement park, and get both of us some ice cream to start the day..."_

"Where...where are we, Kudou-kun?" I asked, and before he answered me, cheerful hymns and colourful dances greeted us at Tropical Land's front gate. Kudou-kun smiled at me, and wrapped my fingers around his.

"Today is our date, Haibara, D-A-T-E. So, just let yourself go and have fun today, alright?"

* * *

I sat on a bench, waiting for Kudou-kun who were buying some drinks. A few hours had passed, however it felt a lot shorter than that. I smiled as I remembered Akemi-neechan telling me how time became a lot shorter when we were having fun.

Although during these past few hours, I felt like I was in a constant deja vu. But that was probably because Kudou-kun brought me to all the rides that I could only dreamt about. Roller coasters, vikings, even haunted house - Akemi-neechan used to tell me about these rides that she took with Akai-san on one fine, rare day, when they dated. However, it still didn't shake the weird sensation that I had during the past hours.

An ice cold can that suddenly touched my cheek startled me. I turned to look at Kudou-kun and his child-like grin...

_"I will buy a can of cold drink and touch his cheek with it. And then I will smile at him like I never before.."_

Again! A similar image like what I had this morning suddenly flashed through my mind AGAIN!

"What's wrong, Haibara? Are you okay?" Kudou-kun asked. My confusion was shown all over my face, apparently. I opened the canned drink and took a sip before I turned towards him.

"Nothing, Kudou-kun. I just felt like...I'm in a constant deja vu since this morning. I don't know if this is because I've been wanting to do this so much, you know, visiting amusement park with my boyfriend, or if there's something else happening..."

Kudou-kun smiled at me. _That _knowing smile he casted when he knew something that other people didn't.

"Well, you will know when the time comes," he said, as he gulped the last drop of his drink, and threw the empty can into a trash can, "let's go for a 4D movie theater, shall we?"

I watched him as he got up, and reached out his hand to hold mine. _Oh well, I'm probably just overthinking it_, I shrugged, as I decided to enjoy the rest of the day to the fullest.

* * *

The sun was almost set when we both found ourselves slumped on a bench facing the giant ferris wheel. We took the roller coaster for the second time, and we kind of regretted it as the ride took its toll on our beating hearts. However, I couldn't stop laughing at him as he screamed his lungs off like a scaredy-cat during our second ride.

"I can't help it, can I? I've never really fancied all these thrilling rides since I was young, and you asked me to go for it the second time. Stop laughing, Haibara!" Kudou-kun retorted as I tried to suppress my laughter.

"So why did you suggest these rides in the first place, if you didn't even like it?"

"Because you like it, don't you?"

I was glad that the sky turns red as it hid my red face. I turned my face away from him, watching the glowing red sky as the sun began to set.

"Haibara, let's stay here for a while. There is something that I want to show you, and it's happening in a short while..."

I nodded. I still couldn't shake the deja vu sensation that got stronger as the day went by. Unknowingly, I sighed.

"What's with the sigh? Aren't you enjoying today's date?"

"I do, I enjoy it so much, and I thank you for that Kudou-kun. But..." I sighed once more "...I still can't shake this deja vu sensation. In fact it got stronger as the day went by!"

Kudou-kun wrapped his arm around my shoulder, forcing me to sit closer to him.

"Because, Haibara, I wasn't the one who planned this entire date.."

I stared at him, feeling even more confused, "Eh? What do you mean? Who planned it then?"

"It was you, Haibara, who planned this whole entire date..."

* * *

**What? What does Shinichi mean by it was Haibara who planned the entire date? The next chapter will be a finale, so look forward to it and keep the reviews coming :) Thanks all!**


	7. Letter To One Year Later Haibara Ai

**Hi all! This is the last chapter for this story! I'm sorry that I can't reply each and every reviews, but please know that I appreciate it so, so much! We are all left confused by Shinichi's word in the last chapter, aren't we? Let's find out what exactly does he mean by Haibara was the one who planned the date! P.S. We will meet the dark-skinned Osaka boy today :) Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: LETTER TO ONE YEAR LATER HAIBARA AI

**Hattori Heiji**

Dinner was great, as always. Kudou had been a great foodie who would bring people to the smallest road for the best ramen. Although I must say, the news of him dating that little-neechan was a bigger shock than the delicious ramen. I wondered how the detective agency neechan accepted this.

"Hattori, why are you following me home, by the way?"

"Oh...didn't I tell you? I'm planning to stay overnight at your house. Comparing murder cases that we have both solved sounds like a good conversation tonight, don't you think so?"

His eyes squinted, just like how the little version of his did a few months ago. I grinned as he turned and continued to walk, didn't make another word of complain as I followed him back to the professor's house. To be honest, I wasn't too sure whether I wanted to stay overnight, but then I was way too curious about the email sent by that little neechan.

I sank into the sofa as soon as I entered the professor's house. Before long, I noticed the light at Kudou's house were turned on. It seemed like he noticed it to, for he grabbed the professor's home and dialled his home phone.

"Moshi mosh...ah, Mom? What are you doing here in Japan? HONEYMOON WITH DAD?! Oi, come on Mom...you are too old for tha..."

His words were cut off by a violent scream from the other side of the line. I almost burst out laughing, but managed to suppress it for the sake of my best friend and his not-so-old mother.

"Alright, alright. Enjoy your holiday with Dad then. I will be at Hakase's house until Saturday, so take your time. Mm, okay, bye."

I snorted as Kudou grumbled. He then made his way to the computer, and he was about to read the email earlier when my curiousity surged. I dragged a stool and sat behind him to read the email.

"Hattori, this is personal you know? Can't you take a hint?"

"Is that how you speak to someone who saved your life? You know if you didn't get the correct password earlier, that little neechan would have cut you into pieces when she is back..."

"Okay, okay fine! Read all you want then, but keep it to yourself..."

The subject said "Letter To One Year Later Me". Kudou scrolled down to where the email started.

_Dear one year later Haibara Ai, or Miyano Shiho, whichever you are right now,_

_It's 6 August 2015, two days before your 21st birthday. I hope you are still alive and well. I hope you are no longer in the run from the Black Organisation, as we are already rather close in destroying them. _ _Exactly one year ago, 6 August 2014, you had an excursion with the Detective Boys and 1-B class to Sumida Aquarium. You have been watching this boy for quite some time now, began to fall in love, but always in denial for fear that your heart will break. However, earlier at Sumida Aquarium, you had a small incident whereby a huge man crashed into you, and you fell down a few steps. You didn't see him anywhere near you, but out of sudden, he appeared in front of you. _

_He looked concerned. He was worried that you were hurt. He helped you to stand, but your pride brushed him off. And then you regretted it for days after._

_But do you remember how your heart decided that, yes, you have indeed fallen in love with Kudou Shinichi?_

_Remember the plans you have for your imaginary dates with him? Haha, even I'm thinking of one now. Imaginary date, that is. Because no matter how much I love him right now, a date is almost as impossible as meeting my late sister._

_First of all, I would fake kidnap him to an amusement park, and get both of us some ice cream to start the day. Probably I will ask Hakase to help me with this. Haha, it's funny to imagine how scared he would look like, and I'm looking forward to see the surprised expression when he sees me at the amusement park._

_I will buy the biggest ice cream available, so that I can spend more time with him. Probably we can have a chat during that, too. Maybe he will be complaining and scolding me for the fake kidnapping. That's fine, really. Being with him is the only thing that matters to me. Spend one whole day with him, and I will die with no regrets._

_I __will bring him to ride the scary rides. You know, roller coaster, Viking...those rides I've been ogling and dreaming about since my childhood! I think he doesn't really like those rides, but, well...it's just imaginary dates. It's not like it's going to happen, so let me just enjoy it as it is._

_I will buy a can of cold drink and touch his cheek with it. And then I will smile at him like I never before. I bet he will be surprised to see it! That I, the cold Haibara Ai, can smile like that towards him. I just hope that I'm not too nervous that my smile turns into an eerie snigger or something..._

_And then, as the sunset approaches, I will sit together with him on a bench. I will lean my head on his shoulder, and he will not push me away. I will tell him how much I love him, and how I want to stay with him forever. _

_As the night comes, we will watch the firework show that always happens at the amusement park. As he watches the firework, I will give him a surprise kiss. A kiss during firework to close the day..._

_And I won't care if the Black Organisation finds me the next day. I won't care if Gin shoot me to death on my way home from the amusement park. As I will be the happiest woman on earth after such a date with Kudou-kun. Although right now, and I mean one year ago from the moment you read this, all I can do is to imagine this wonderful date. It hurts. My chest hurts. I bet I will cry myself to sleep again later..._

_Dear one year later me, listen. When you read this, it has been exactly a year since you fell in love with Kudou-kun. If you are still alive and well, I hope you would take the courage to confess your love to him, for there's no other man in the world that you will love like how you love him._

_Sincerely,  
__One year ago Haibara Ai_

His fingers laid rooted on the mouse's scroller, even though he has scrolled to the end of the email. I watched him as his bright, curious eyes turned mellow. Glancing back at the email I just read, I was surprised to find a little lump in my throat. Who would have thought that the cold little girl were in love, so much in love, with Kudou that all she wanted was a date with him before she died? I glanced at Kudou, and wasn't even surprised to see his eyes glistening with tears.

"Hattori..." his voice trembled, thick with suppressed tears.

"Hm?"

"I'm...I'm the worst person alive, aren't I?"

Words seemed to have failed me. I looked at my best friend, and I sighed. How painful it must be for him to find out how his beloved girl suffered so much just one year ago, and he didn't do anything about it. I slapped his back gently.

"Then do something about it, man. You couldn't do anything about it last year, nobody is going to find fault with that, but if after you see this and you still don't do anything about it, then you...you are..."

"An idiot. A big, big idiot..." Kudou muttered. We were wrapped in silence for a while after. Kudou began scrolling up the email, though no one knew what he had in mind.

"Oi, Hattori..."

"What now?"

"I...I want to do this. I want to make this imaginary date come true for Haibara," he turned to look at me, and I watched his face sparkled.

I smiled knowingly.

"Nobody is going to murder her right now. She is safe. She is happy. And she is mine. If I make this date come true, and I hope...I hope she will feel like the happiest woman on earth..."

I nodded, knowing where this was going to go.

"You will help me right, Hattori?"

I gave him another slap on the back, "Leave it to me, best friend!"

* * *

**Haibara Ai, Tropical Land**

My mouth fell open. The night has fallen, and the street light illuminated Kudou-kun's face. He gave me a smile, probably the sweetest smile that I've seen in my entire life.

"You read my email!" I blurted out.

"Bingo!"

"What 'Bingo'?! I told you...I told you not to touch my computer! I told you...if you touch my computer I will murder you!"

He casted another smile. The same sweet smile that would melt my heart anytime soon, if only I didn't feel so embarrassed that I wanted to dig a hole and hide.

"Murder me all you want. That's fine with me..."

"Huh?!"

"I'm okay to die now, for I've made the girl that I love the happiest woman alive..."

A high pitched whistle shot into the sky as the firework exploded. I watched as the luminous mixture of colours beautified the otherwise velvet black sky. A smile formed on my lips as I remembered the last line of my imaginary date.

_'As he watches the firework, I will give him a surprise kiss. A kiss during firework to close the day...'_

"Haibara..."

"Hm?"

"Happy 21st birthday..."

A pair of warm, kind lips met mine, all of a sudden. I tried to pull away in shock, but Kudou-kun reached my jaw to keep me still. Hundreds of our memories; painful and happy ones, imaginary dates that made me cry into my slumber night after night flashed before my eyes. Without realising it, tears trickled down my cheeks.

Kudou-kun pulled away as he felt my tears. He watched me, his eyes full of concern. That melted my heart even more.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong? Are you..."

"Happy tears," I cut his sentence midway, "these are happy tears, Kudou-kun."

His eyes softened, and he casted the sweet smile once more. I couldn't seem to control the tears that kept rolling down my cheeks. Kudou-kun reached my face, and wiped the tears away.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?"

The sobbing continued, as I tried the hardest to pull together to tell him what I had been wanting to for the past two years.

"Th-thank you, Kudou-kun. And I love you. I really love you. I-I want to stay together with you, fo-forever..."

The firework show reached its climax as it illuminated the pitch black sky. His lips locked my trembled ones, once again. I closed my eyes as I tried to convince myself that I wasn't dreaming.

That day, I was indeed, the happiest woman on earth...

* * *

**So that's that! Once again thank you for all the support for this story, and I hope you like the ending! I'm working on a new AixCon story right now, so stay tune for updates :)**


End file.
